A sweet little secret
by Rochi68
Summary: Cette fic commence à la fin de l'épisode 3.04 au moment où Don parle à Colby sur le ponton. Attention elle est totalment délirante. Les fans de Charlie risque d'être déçu, très très peu de Charlie, Amita ou Larry...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'Auteur : **Ma première Fic Numb3rs. Attention elle est totalment délirante. Les fans de Charlie risque d'être déçu, très très peu de Charlie, Amita ou Larry...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, je les remettrais en place une fois la fic terminée. Fic écrite pour le fun...

**Résumé de la Fic :** Cette fic commence à la fin de l'épisode 3.04 au moment où Don parle à Colby sur le ponton.

**Chapitre 1**

- Tu recommences un truc comme ça, et je te fous en taule !

Les mots prononcés par Don lui résonnaient encore aux oreilles… Ces quelques mots faisaient aussi mal qu'un coup de couteau. Du fait, c'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, sont corps semblait être traversé par des centaines de lames affûtées… Tout ce mélangeait, pour reformer un tout encore plus douloureux ; la trahison de Dwayne, sa trahison pour l'ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie là-bas, cela semblait maintenant faire partie d'une autre époque et puis les mots de son patron qui sonnait comme une sentence. Il avait touché le fond, il en était sûr, comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans la glace ou regarder Don et ses coéquipiers dans les yeux. Il avait tout gâché, sa vie des derniers mois n'avait pas été facile, loin de là, beaucoup de bouleversements, et son boulot avait alors été la seule chose lui donnant la stabilité nécessaire pour continuer à avancer…

Alors comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point, sur lui et les autres ? Il pensait être capable de détecter la culpabilité chez les gens et il s'était cependant laissé aveugler par l'amitié et surtout par les liens du sang, ceux-là même qu'il croyait avoir tissé avec Dwayne quand celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie en Afghanistan…

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la voix de Don, mais avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait, l'air de ses poumons s'était évaporé et il avait alors eut la très nette impression de décoller du ponton, puis plus rien, juste les ténèbres qu'il accueilli avec soulagement.

- Allez Granger ! Respire ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Megan, où est cette foutue équipe médicale ??? Je n'ai toujours pas de pouls !

- Elle arrive Don ! On continue le massage en attendant. Attention à sa tête, le choc contre le bateau a été plutôt violent !

- Ok, David maintiens-lui la tête. Allez Granger, un effort, bon sang ! Respire ! Et Carter, quelqu'un l'a à l'œil ?

- Il est mort Don, tu as mis en plein dans le mille, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Allez Granger ! Respire ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le mort, si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes !

On entendait les sirènes se rapprocher au loin. Les secours, enfin !

Les ténèbres, sensation somme toute assez agréable, finit les ennuis, enfin le calme et la paix. Tout oublier, il ne demandait rien de plus. Et soudain, la conscience revient, attendez une minute, non, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas rester, aussi agréable que cela pouvait être, il devait revenir…

- Ellie !

- Il revient à lui, on le met sur le côté, en position de sécurité, David attention à sa tête.

- Ellie !

- Et doucement Granger, reste tranquille, les secours arrivent. Respire ! Voilà, c'est bien, respire !

- Ellie !

- Shh, shh ! Respire simplement, tout va bien ! C'est bien, respire !

Megan releva la tête et croisa le regard de Don. Elle y détecta quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant et elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir ce que c'était. Un mélange de soulagement, c'était évident, mais aussi de la colère… Ou bien ? Elle pouvait très bien se tromper, ses propres perceptions étant altérées par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ellie ! Ellie !

Don regarda à nouveau Megan qui semblait aussi interrogative que lui. Ellie ?

- Eh, Colby, shh, reste calme, ne bouge pas. Tu viens de nous faire une sacrée peur, mais ça va aller. Reste juste tranquille. David, sa tête ! Colby, tiens-toi tranquille, les secours sont là, ils vont prendre soin de toi.

- Je…. Je vais…. Bien ! Je… Bien…. Ellie !

- Non ! Non, doucement ! Tu restes allongé et c'est un ordre.

Le jeune homme sembla cesser de lutter et ferma les yeux avant de laisser son corps se détendre complètement.

- Colby, non, allez on se réveille. Ouvre les yeux, reste avec nous ! Voilà c'est bien, encore un petit effort.

- Fati… fatigué.

- Oui je sais, mais tu auras tout le temps de dormir une fois à l'hôpital, mais pour l'instant tu gardes les yeux ouverts. C'est compris Granger ?

- Com…. Compris.

Dans une dernière tentative pour essayer de se redresser, il aperçut un autre groupe d'agent autour d'une forme immobile sur le ponton.

- Dwayne !

- Il est mort Colby, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Reste tranquille maintenant.

A nouveau les yeux de Colby se fermèrent avant que la voix de son patron lui ordonne de les rouvrir. Don aurait juré qu'il avait vu des larmes se former dans les yeux de son agent, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à lui dire qu'il était désolé, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, on ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher. Il continua donc de regarder Colby qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que les secouristes se penchaient sur lui.

- On s'occupe de lui, Monsieur !

- Attention à sa tête, il se l'est cogné violemment contre le bateau là-bas. Il est resté en arrêt environ deux minutes avant de recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- Bien, nous avons pris un collier cervical. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- C'est l'agent Colby Granger.

- Bien, agent Granger, on va s'occuper de vous. Vous pouvez serrer ma main. Bien. On va vous mettre un masque à oxygène pour vous aider à respirer, ça vous aidera à rester éveillé jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Don recula d'un pas pour laisser les secouristes faire leur travail. Il les observa en silence, ils travaillaient vite et n'arrêtait pas de parler à Colby pour le garder éveillé.

Et dire qu'il avait exprimé à voix haute quelques minutes plus tôt sa crainte de laisser un de ses hommes derrière lui. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son pire cauchemar se réalise. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir la scène.

Carter, qui Dieu sait comment, arrive à se dégager de la prise des deux agents ; il faudrait qu'il leur parle à ces deux-là ; et fonce à toute allure, les deux mains attachées dans le dos, sur Colby qui remontait vers la Marina. Colby avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner mais il était déjà trop tard pour éviter le choc, Carter l'avait percuté de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine. Colby avait alors littéralement décollé du ponton sous la force de l'impact, et s'était violemment cogné la tête sur le bateau amarré juste derrière, avant de glisser lentement, inconscient, le long de la coque, dans l'eau. Le reste s'était déroulé très vite, lui avait fait feu avant de se diriger vers l'endroit ou Colby avait disparu sous la surface de l'eau, et débarrasser de son gilet pare-balles, il avait plongé sans réfléchir. Ne jamais laisser un homme derrière soi.

Quand il avait enfin retrouvé Colby sous l'eau, il l'avait ramené à la surface et traîné jusqu'au ponton ou David et Megan attendaient les mains tendus pour les aider à sortir de l'eau.

Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par les cris de Colby. Il s'agitait violemment alors que les secouristes tentaient de le sangler à la civière pour le transport vers l'hôpital.

- Non ! Non, je me sens mieux, pas d'hôpital !

- Agent Granger, vous avez une vilaine entaille à la tête, et vous étiez en arrêt cardiaque. Nous devons vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin de soins.

- Colby, ça suffit, laisse-les faire leur travail. Tu vas monter dans cette ambulance et te laisser examiner. Et encore une fois c'est un ordre.

Colby le regarda un instant, pas très sûr de savoir comment réagir, avant de capituler et de se laisser aller contre la civière.

- Bien on l'emmène à UCLA, vous pouvez monter avec nous agent Eppes, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, non pas UCLA, le Mémorial s'il vous plait, emmenez moi au Memorial.

- UCLA est plus prêt, agent Granger !

- Je vais bien, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Le Memorial s'il vous plait !

- Je ne vois pas…

- Mon médecin traitant consulte là-bas.

- Agent Granger, vous vous êtes cogné la tête assez violement et dans ce cas là il faut agir rapidement et vous faire passer un scan au plus vite, votre médecin traitant pourra vous rejoindre à UCLA.

- NON ! NON !

- Doucement, doucement, on se calme.

- Le Mémorial ! S'il vous plaît.

- Je… Bien, si vous me promettez de ne pas vous agiter.

- Merci !

Les secouristes chargèrent Colby à l'arrière de l'ambulance, avant de tendre une couverture à Don qui frissonnait sur le siège arrière. Les cinq premières minutes de trajet se passèrent sans encombre. Colby luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, Don tentant de le maintenir éveillé en le forçant à parler. Mais cet effort finit par avoir raison de ses dernières forces et il accueilli à nouveau les ténèbres avec bonheur.

- Colby ! COLBY ! Bon sang, allez ouvre les yeux, il faut que tu restes éveillé. COLBY ! Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts, parle-moi. COLBY !

- Hum…. Fatigué !

- Oui je sais ! Colby, non, allez, bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! COLBY ! COLBY ! COLBY !

- Il s'enfonce, et merde, on aurait dû aller à Ucla !

Le secouriste ouvrit le débit d'oxygène au maximum et frotta la poitrine de son patient avec son poing, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de lutte celui-ci rouvrit les yeux.

- COLBY ! COLBY !

- Hum…. Elle… Ell…

- Quoi Colby, allez parle-moi.

- Ell… Ellie ?

- Non Colby, ce n'est pas Ellie. Mais parle-moi, qui est Ellie ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, avant de se rouvrir, il avait du mal à se concentrer et tout était tellement confus, pas moyen de fixer le regard sur quoi que ce soit, à part peut-être ce visage au loin dans la brume…

- Ellie ?

- Non, Colby, c'est Don…

- Je pense qu'il est désorienté, agent Eppes, les chocs à la tête ont souvent cette conséquence, nous serons au Memorial dans deux minutes.

- Du moment qu'il parle, c'est qu'il est avec nous, peu importe ce qu'il me raconte. Colby ? continue à me parler… Qui est Ellie ?

- Sais pas ! Sommeil !

- D'accord, d'accord, mais reste avec moi. Comment s'appelle le médecin qui s'occupe de toi au Memorial ? Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est Tessa, la consultante du F.B.I. ?

- Morte !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ? Tu es sorti avec elle, n'est ce pas, et tu lui as brisé le cœur, je parie ?

- Morte ! Dwayne aussi !

- Colby, tu me fais peur là ! Qui est morte ? Ellie ? Tessa ?

- Amie !

- Il est de plus en plus incohérent.

- On est arrivé agent Eppes, ils vont s'occuper de lui !

Colby tenta de secouer la tête pour essayer de dissiper le brouillard qui s'y était formé, mais rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Il était conscient de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais il était incapable de déterminer qui.

- Agent Eppes ! Agent Eppes !

Don se secoua, il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il aille avec Colby. Il n'avait rien compris à son délire. Il savait que Tessa Ryan était le médecin expert consultant du F.B.I. pour les dossiers à caractère médical, comme par exemple pour ce dossier de vol d'organes qu'ils avaient traité il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il savait aussi, grâce à Megan, lui n'avait rien remarqué, que Granger avait eu une aventure avec Tessa. Il avait par contre remarqué tout seul un passage à vide chez son jeune collègue, il ne se rappelait plus exactement du moment, peut-être il y a trois ou six mois, le temps semblait filer tellement vite, mais il se souvenait avoir eu une conversation à ce propos avec son agent. Tout semblait alors être rentré dans l'ordre rapidement, Granger étant redevenu Granger.

Certes, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait tout en regardant les médecins s'occuper de son collègue, il n'avait pas vu Tessa depuis un moment. Les dossiers avec une implication médicale n'avaient pas été nombreux ces derniers temps, mais tout de même. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à l'infirmière si le Dr Ryan était là, puis il se ravisa, si ça c'était mal terminé avec Colby, elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre parler de lui. C'était certainement la même raison qui faisait qu'elle ne consultait plus pour le F.B.I. Il devrait dire à Granger de s'abstenir de faire du charme à la prochaine consultante. Il avait d'emblée apprécié travailler avec Tessa, intelligente, drôle, débrouillarde et de surcroît charmante.

De l'autre côté de la vitre Colby semblait calme, le médecin avait peut-être fini par le droguer pour le faire tenir tranquille. Pour sa part, il commençait à sentir le froid s'insinuer, il était toujours trempé et nul doute que la flaque qui s'était formé à ses pieds allait continuer à s'agrandir s'il ne bougeait pas pour aller demander une tenue de rechange à l'accueil, avec un peu de chance on le laisserait même prendre une douche chaude.

- Agent Granger, vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Voilà, pouvez-vous me dire où vous êtes ?

- Hôpital.

- Bien, votre âge ?

- Trente-quatre.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eau !

- Oui, vous avez un petit brin de baignade.

- Eau !

- Oui ! Vous pouvez me dire quel jour nous sommes ?

- Vendredi.

- Oui, une dernière question, votre profession ?

- Fatigué !

- Juste encore deux petites minutes et ensuite on vous laisse vous reposer. Vous avez voulu venir au Memorial à cause de votre médecin traitant qui travaille ici, vous pouvez me donner son nom ?

- Ellie !

- Ellie ? Et son nom de famille ? Agent Granger ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Voilà, donnez moi le nom de votre médecin traitant.

- Mayfield.

- Ellie Mayfield ?

Le médecin leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'infirmière. Ellie Mayfield ? Il ne connaissait pas tous les médecins du Memorial, mais pratiquement, et le nom d'Ellie Mayfield ne lui évoquait rien.

- Il y a bien le Dr Mayfield au cinquième, mais je ne suis pas sûre de son prénom, je crois que c'est Nora et pas Ellie.

- Au cinquième, vous dites ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Bien appelez-les et faites demander le Dr Mayfield. Elle vous dira si elle a un patient du nom de Granger, même si j'en doute. Agent Granger, vous êtes sûr de son nom ? Agent Granger ? Ouvrez les yeux !

Le médecin se pencha et posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de son patient. Le rythme étant normal tout comme le pouls il décida de le laisser dormir.

- Bien, laissons-le dormir, il sera plus calme comme ça pour le scan. Mettez-le sous O2 nasal, et montez le immédiatement pour le scan. Je vais voir son collègue qui dégouline dans notre couloir, et je vous rejoins là-haut. Dites-leur que c'est un patient prioritaire. Ah, et pensez aussi à vérifier dans son dossier s'il y est fait mention du nom de son médecin traitant.

- Bien Docteur.

Don n'avait rien manqué de l'examen de Granger, il n'avait finalement pas voulu quitter son poste d'observation, la douche chaude attendrait, dans l'immédiat Granger était la seule priorité. Il avait donc attentivement suivi les gestes du médecin, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plutôt perplexe, Don l'avait même vu secouer la tête à plusieurs reprises. Granger devait être en train de lui servir les mêmes incohérences auxquelles il avait eu droit pendant le trajet jusqu'ici. L'examen semblait être terminé, il regarda le médecin inscrire plusieurs notes dans le dossier de son patient, qu'il rendit à l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Agent Eppes ?

- Oui. Don Eppes, je suis le supérieur de l'agent Granger. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est endormi, l'infirmière est en train de le préparer pour le monter au scan. Nous l'avons mis sous oxygène et on le réchauffe à l'aide de solution saline tiède. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est sa plaie à la tête. Il est cohérent et orienté pendant un moment, puis il repart dans un délire incompréhensible. Il y a peut-être une pression qui s'exerce sur son cerveau quelque part, nous devons faire vite.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne peux rien dire tant que je n'ai pas les résultats du scanner et de l'électroencéphalogramme, mais il y a probablement une contusion cérébrale, on a également remarqué à l'examen une petite diminution de la force musculaire du côté droit, en plus du reste. Je pense que ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais il faut agir très vite avec les blessures à la tête, on sera peut-être obligé d'opérer en fonction de ce que l'on va trouver au scan.

- Bien, quand saurons-nous ?

- Je monte immédiatement les rejoindre au scan et je vous tiens informé.

- Je vais attendre ici. Y a-t-il un endroit ou je pourrais… ?

- Emma va s'occuper de vous. Emma, vous voulez bien conduire l'agent Eppes au foyer et lui fournir une de nos tenues ?

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi agent Eppes !

- Merci Docteur !

- De rien, je vous retrouverais là-bas le plus vite possible.

Don regarda le docteur s'éloigner et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensés, tout ce qu'il avait entendu des traumatismes crâniens ne lui inspirait pas confiance, cependant, maigre consolation, le médecin qui s'occupait de Colby semblait plus que compétent. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et constata qu'Emma essayait d'attirer son attention.

- Agent Eppes ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va, je suis juste un peu inquiet.

- Le Dr Barnes est très compétent dans son domaine, votre ami est entre de très bonne main. Je vous conduis au foyer ?

- Oui, merci.

Il suivit l'infirmière sans vraiment avoir conscience de le faire, il fallait qu'il se reprenne vite, pour le bien de tout le monde.

- Voilà Agent Eppes, les douches sont au fond. Je vous ramène un café ?

- Ne vous dérangez pas !

- C'est avec plaisir, agent Eppes.

- Don ! Appelez-moi Don.

- Bien, Don, donc, je reviens tout de suite avec un café et une tenue.

Elle le laissa dans la salle avec un sourire. Et avant même qu'il se rende compte de son absence, elle était de retour, un café dans une main et une tenue dans l'autre, il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit ou elle l'avait laissé. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet et fatigué, il aurait probablement remarqué qu'Emma lui faisait du charme… Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, peu soucieux de la mouiller, café d'abord et douche ensuite. La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge, mais il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, il buvait son café machinalement, l'esprit ailleurs. Et soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager son inquiétude pour Colby se transforma en colère froide. Il était là, à tremper une chaise et à se faire du mauvais sang pour un agent qui avait manqué à son devoir. Si Colby n'avait pas trahi son équipe et lui avait dit la vérité tout de suite, il ne serait pas là en train de se ronger les sangs sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas été obligé d'abattre Dwayne Carter. Colby allait devoir payer cette erreur et très chère…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Agent Granger, il faut vous calmer. Non, non, doucement, restez couché. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, on vient de vous faire passer un scanner.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, je dois aller…

- Du calme, du calme, respirez calmement, voilà, c'est bien. Vous êtes à l'hôpital et on s'occupe de vous. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Je suis tombé dans l'eau.

- Exact, vous vous êtes cogné la tête et vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire. Heureusement que vos collègues étaient là, ils vous ont sauvé la vie. Le scanner a montré un léger oedème cérébral, vous allez devoir rester couché les trois prochains jours au moins et suivre un traitement à base d'anti-oedèmateux que nous avons déjà commencé en IV. Nous allons vous surveiller de près pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres complications ou que votre œdème ne nécessite pas d'intervention chirurgicale.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je dois aller…

- Doucement, ce n'est vraiment pas bon de vous agiter maintenant, vous avez besoin de calme et de repos. J'ai parlé au Dr Mayfield, elle m'a expliqué la situation.

- Ellie ?

- Le Dr Mayfield viendra vous voir dès la fin de son service, en attendant elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter et de vous reposer, tout va bien. Nous allons vous ramener dans votre chambre, et l'infirmière viendra vous réveillez toutes les deux heures pour s'assurer que vous êtes toujours lucide et orienté.

- Trois jours ?

- Oui au minimum, s'il n'y a pas de complications. Les blessures à la tête comme la vôtre sont souvent plus grave qu'elles n'y paraissent. Bien, je vous laisse, vous avez besoin de rester tranquillement couché, du repos en somme. Je repasserai vous voir dans la…..

Son patient n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour s'endormir. Bien, il en avait réellement besoin. Avec ce genre de blessure, le fait de rester sagement couché pouvait être le meilleur des remèdes. Restait à savoir si ce patient allait accepter de suivre son traitement. Le Dr Mayfield lui avait vaguement expliqué la situation et même s'il la comprenait très bien, la santé de son patient passait avant toute autre considération. Il ne laisserait personne dire le contraire.

Quand il ouvrit la porte du foyer, il eut la très nette impression de se retrouver au zoo, devant la cage des fauves. L'agent Eppes semblait à l'instant aussi nerveux et dangereux que les prédateurs, occupants habituels desdites cages.

-Agent Eppes ?

-Ah Dr, comment va mon collègue ?

- Le scanner a laissé apparaître un petit œdème que nous traitons pour l'instant par voie médicamenteuse. Nous allons le surveiller de près durant les prochaines soixante-douze heures. Nous serons à même d'intervenir rapidement si sa pression intracrânienne augmente subitement. Pour le reste il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, il n'y a aucun signe d'un autre traumatisme et son rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normal. Nous allons le maintenir sous O2 nasal jusqu'à ce soir, juste par précaution.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, mais il vient de s'endormir et il a besoin de repos, essayez de ne pas le réveiller. Il est dans la chambre 316, nous venons de l'installer. Emma va vous accompagner.

- Merci docteur ! Je veux juste m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'il va bien. Je repasserai dans la soirée, j'ai besoin d'avoir son rapport sur l'incident le plus vite possible et son dossier médical devra nous être transmis pour ses états de service.

- Pas de problème, nous connaissons la procédure.

- Dans ce cas, merci. Je vais voir l'agent Granger et je retourne au bureau, vous pourrez me joindre là-bas au cas où.

- Oui, nous avons toutes vos coordonnées dans le dossier de l'agent Granger. Il semblerait que ce soit vous la personne à contacter s'il y avait des décisions médicales à prendre pour lui.

Le regard que lui lança l'agent Eppes à ce moment là était quasiment indéchiffrable, trop de choses s'y bousculaient. Il savait qu'en général les agents fédéraux avaient des réactions bizarres quand l'un des leurs était blessé, mais ce dossier dépassait tout. Il décida de laisser à l'homme en face de lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de poser une question, lesquelles semblaient se bousculer par centaine dans ses yeux.

- Je… Moi ? Et sa famille ?

- L'agent Granger a fait mentionner dans son dossier médical que la personne qui pourrait décider d'un traitement médical à sa place au cas où lui ne le pourrait pas, serait vous. Ce que je ne comprends pas dans votre étonnement, c'est que dans ce genre de cas, enfin je veux dire pour les dossiers impliquant des agents de la force publique cette mention est obligatoire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'agent Granger n'a pas de famille, vous saviez quand même qu'il est orphelin? Et donc, dans les cas ou la personne à contacter n'est pas de la famille, il faut que les deux personnes signent le formulaire, c'est-à-dire l'agent Granger et vous.

- Je… Ah si, attendez une minute, je me souviens maintenant d'une conversation.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Colby était en effet venu le voir. Il avait demandé un entretien et avait abordé le sujet assez maladroitement. Pas de famille à prévenir, personne de proche géographiquement en cas de problème. Don se souvenait avoir signé le formulaire sans faire de difficulté, après tout il était responsable de ses hommes, mais maintenant qu'on le mettait en situation, cette décision lui semblait totalement absurde. Comment pourrait-il faire des choix impliquant forcément la vie de son collègue ? Et en même temps qui le ferait si ce n'était pas lui ? Le personnel médical ? Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humide de la douche et souffla un grand coup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Colby serait toujours à même de prendre les décisions le concernant.

- Agent Eppes ?

- Oui, excusez-moi. Oui je me souviens du formulaire. Mais pour l'instant, l'agent Granger est à même de prendre toutes les décisions le concernant, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. C'est juste une mention obligatoire.

- Bien dans ce cas là, a plus tard.

- Au revoir, agent Eppes.

Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup avant, mais c'était devenue une vraie phobie depuis le cancer de sa mère. Longer ces longs couloirs le mettait très mal à l'aise, derrière chaque porte se cachait une autre histoire, d'autres douleurs. Et le revoilà encore une fois devant une de ces portes à se demander ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et on entendait les bips-bips habituels et réguliers. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Granger, pas maintenant, il voulait seulement s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il était sagement sous les couvertures. De fines ridules barraient le front de son collègue, les ennuis semblant le poursuivre jusque dans son sommeil, pas sûr qu'il soit réparateur dans ces conditions. Il le regarda s'agiter dans son sommeil avant de lui parler :

- Je retourne au bureau Colby, je reviendrais ce soir. Essaie de rester tranquille.

Il savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'entendre et malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait encore à son égard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de l'apaiser. Après tout, quoi qu'il puisse en penser ou même qu'il essaie de se convaincre du contraire, les faits étaient là, il avait laissé un des ses hommes derrière lui, et celui-ci était maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son collègue avant de se diriger vers la porte, il fallait qu'il retourne au bureau pour remplir son rapport et avoir cette petite conversation avec les deux agents qui avaient laissé à Dwayne Carter l'occasion de blesser Colby.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni avec les deux agents ni avec Colby, pour ce dernier un blâme dans le dossier assorti d'une punition lui semblait de rigueur, mais n'était-il pas trop en colère pour avoir un jugement rationnel ? Le séjour de Colby à l'hôpital lui donnerait l'occasion d'y penser, il prendrait une décision plus tard, il allait d'abord s'occuper des deux autres. Pour ces deux-là, un petit retour à Quantico, pour un stage sur les techniques de maîtrises d'un suspect, ne devrait pas être superflu.

Le bureau semblait somnoler, le calme avant la tempête, nul doute que son retour allait mettre de l'ambiance, il n'éviterait pas les questions sur l'état de santé de Granger. Il zigzagua entre les bureaux et curieusement personne ne l'arrêta, c'était plutôt le contraire comme si on tentait de l'éviter, Megan avait du faire passer une note de service avec écrit en grand « tous à couverts » dessus, à moins que lui-même ne l'ai écrit sur son front à l'instant.

- Où sont-ils, Megan ?

- Ils t'attendent dans la salle de conférence, comme tu leur as demandé. Comment va Colby ?

- Il a une contusion cérébrale avec un léger œdème, mais rien d'inquiétant pour le moment, ils le garde sous étroite surveillance pendant les prochaines soixante-douze heures.

- On peut le voir ?

- Oui, les visites sont autorisés, mais il a besoin de repos, je retournerai le voir ce soir. Il n'a pas de famille, il risque de se sentir seul, même s'il le mérite. Tu savais qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

- Oui, il me l'a dit une fois. Mais en général c'est quelque chose que les gens n'aiment pas évoquer. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, ni avec les deux autres, ils n'en mènent pas large.

- Je serais pareil à leur place, vu la bavure qu'ils ont commise. Bien, j'y vais. Je ne veux pas être dérangé, sauf si l'hôpital appelle.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la salle de conférence avec une certaine appréhension, les deux jeunes risquaient de passer un très sale quart d'heure. Don irradiait réellement, difficile de ne pas comprendre dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Megan se retourna vers David qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation, lui aussi était inquiet de la réaction de Don, mais il n'avait pas osé se mêler à la conversation, courageux mais pas téméraire le garçon.

- Ca va aller David, mais on devrait peut-être quand même appeler une ambulance pour les deux agents là-dedans.

Elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine de ce dernier, même si la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

- Je plaisantais David, j'essayais juste de t'arracher un sourire. Que dirais-tu d'aller à l'hôpital ensemble tout à l'heure ?

- Bonne idée, j'ai vraiment envie de m'assurer que Colby va bien de mes propres yeux. De plus si on est là, Don ne sera peut-être pas trop dur avec lui.

- Il a fait une bêtise David et il faut qu'il assume, mais je pense aussi que la punition que vient de lui infliger la vie est suffisante. Je crois que Don le sait aussi, mais il n'en est pas encore conscient, c'est trop frais pour l'instant. De plus, tu as vu, il se soucie quand même de lui, il est inquiet même s'il ne le montre pas, je pense même qu'il se sent responsable de tout ça.

- Tu es redoutable, agent Reeves !

- Merci David !

La demi-heure qui suivi passa dans un silence tendu, Don n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de conférence, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Megan c'était de ne rien entendre, l'absence de cris ou d'hurlements était assez déstabilisante. Elle s'était résolue à aller voir si tout allait bien, au risque de s'attirer les foudres divines, quand la porte de la salle de conférence s'était ouverte sur deux agents blancs comme des linges, quoique pour le deuxième la couleur qui le caractérisait fût plutôt le vert. Il traversèrent l'espace sans même lever le nez, et le second fila tout droit vers les toilettes. Don suivait, les mâchoires serrées et quand il aperçut Megan il demanda simplement :

- Megan, appelle Quantico, demande leur quand le prochain stage de maîtrise d'un suspect a lieu et donne la date à ses deux abrutis.

- Bien.

- Vos rapports sont terminés ?

- Non, pas en….

- Alors, tu fais quoi au milieu du chemin ? A ton bureau, tout de suite, je veux vos rapports sur mon bureau dans une heure.

- Don, je ne crois pas….

- Un problème agent Reeves ?

- Aucun agent Eppes.

Bien, au boulot, alors !

Megan décida de laisser filer, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec Don quand il était dans cet état, valait mieux filer tout droit et se faire le plus petit possible. Le jeune agent, qui n'était ressorti des toilettes qu'une demi-heure plus tôt l'avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien compris, et si le stage de maîtrise d'un suspect lui faisait défaut, celui sur les planques et le fait de passer inaperçu semblaient acquis. Elle déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Don sans un mot et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour s'occuper du reste de la paperasse en souffrance. De l'autre côté de l'allée, David avait adopté le même profil bas, pas de vagues et l'après-midi ne se terminerait peut-être pas dans un bain de sang. Ils attendaient tous les deux, avec impatience, le moment où ils pourraient filer pour aller voir leur collègue à l'hôpital, espérant simplement qu'un nouveau dossier ne viendrait pas les empêcher de partir à l'heure.

L'heure étant enfin arrivé, ils se levèrent tous les deux en silence, avant de souhaiter timidement une bonne soirée à leur patron.

- Vous allez à l'hôpital tous les deux ?

- Oui, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je passerai plus tard avec mon père, il a insisté pour voir Colby. Ah il est chambre 316.

- Merci, on se verra peut-être là-bas alors.

- Oui, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Don.

Ils furent déçus en arrivant à l'hôpital, l'infirmière de garde, une espèce de cerbère aux nez crochu leur barrait le passage.

- Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas voir l'agent Granger pour le moment, il a passé une après-midi difficile et il a besoin de repos.

- On ne restera pas longtemps, juste deux minutes le temps de s'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Il va bien, c'est juste qu'il est épuisé et qu'il lutte contre le sommeil. De la visite ne ferait que l'agiter encore un peu plus. Je suis désolée, mais ce sont les ordres du médecin. Pas de visites. Vous pourrez certainement le voir demain après-midi, mais appelez avant pour être sûr qu'on vous laissera entrer.

- Juste deux minutes !

- Agent Sinclair, je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. C'est pou le bien de votre collègue.

Megan posa un bras apaisant sur celui de son ami, ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre le service médical à dos, et elle sentait David prêt à sauter à la gorge de la pauvre infirmière. Elle était tout aussi déçue que lui, mais si les visites étaient interdites c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela et si c'était pour le bien de Colby, elle se plierait aux règles.

- Bien, nous appellerons demain avant de passer. On y va, David. Je vais appeler Don pour qu'il ne se déplace pas pour rien.

- Même les portes de prisons sont plus aimables qu'elle.

- David !

David était désolé de s'être emporté, mais il s'en voulait tellement, tout ça c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas su aider son partenaire. Il avait bien vu que Colby était préoccupé ces derniers jours, il avait bien tenté d'atteindre son ami, mais celui-ci avait refusé son aide, et même si cette constation le soulageait, il ne s'en voulait pas moins, il aurait dû insister ou fournir à son ami son aide qu'il le veuille ou non. Et maintenant comble de tout on l'empêchait de le voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de fantômes. Il avait l'impression de revivre encore et encore la même situation, il était de retour dans le hummer, la même roquette y mettait le feu inlassablement. Ce qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité, c'était la réaction de Dwayne. Au lieu de venir le sortir du hummer il le fixait avec des yeux accusateurs, un trou béant au milieu du front.

Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sursaut et en sueur, avant de retomber lourdement sur son oreiller, se souvenant qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital à Los Angeles et non en Afghanistan. Non content de le torturer dans son sommeil son esprit lui renvoyait ensuite les images des évènements de la journée, c'était un cauchemar permanant qu'il soit réveillé ou endormi. Et quand il ne rêvait pas, c'était cette maudite infirmière qui venait le réveiller pour lui poser des questions stupides. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de son prénom, de son âge et de sa profession.

- Agent Granger ?

- Hum…

- Je suis désolée de vous réveiller encore une fois.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire la même chose et pourtant vous recommencez à chaque fois.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, enfin je veux dire que… Peu importe, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Ne vous fatiguez. Colby, 34, agent du F.B.I., enfin pour l'instant. Autre chose ?

- Le jour de la semaine ?

- Vendredi.

- Pas tout à fait, il est six heures du matin.

- Samedi, donc.

- Oui.

- Bien, dernière chose, je voudrais que vous serriez ma main avec votre main droite. Très bien, la même chose avec l'autre main. Bien. Je vous laisse vous rendormir, je reviens dans deux heures avec le petit déjeuner.

- C'est ça !

Se rendormir, elle en avait de bien bonnes. A choisir, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, il avait choisi le moindre mal, c'est pas que ses pensées éveillées étaient moins atroces mais il pouvait au moins les affronter, alors que les cauchemars qui peuplaient son sommeil étaient incontrôlables. Six heures du matin déjà, c'est bizarre il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé autant de temps ici, il faut dire que les premières heures avaient été chaotiques, son esprit embrumé et fiévreux s'était rarement reconnecté à la réalité, il avait passé ces quelques heures à osciller entre éveil, somnolence et cauchemars. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, ses pensées étaient nettement plus cohérentes, il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais quoi.

- Ellie !

Il n'avait pas entendu le médecin entrer, trop occupé à se demander comment il avait pu passer à côté pendant toutes ces heures. Il s'était redressé d'un bond et se préparait à sortir de son lit pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Agent Granger ? Doucement, doucement, vous comptiez aller où ?

- Ellie.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la visite du Dr Mayfield hier soir ?

- Non !

- Oui, il faut dire que vous étiez assez agité. Je suis content de vous retrouver plus calme, même si l'infirmière m'a dit que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Ellie ? Je ne me souviens pas.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, les chocs à la tête ont ces conséquences parfois. Vous vous souvenez de tout ce qui vous concerne par contre la mémoire à court terme est souvent vacillante. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ça devrait s'arranger dans les prochains jours, enfin à condition que vous vous remettiez au lit.

- Je veux voir Ellie.

- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant agent Granger, vous devez rester allongé. Mais je vais demander au Dr Mayfield de descendre vous voir dans la matinée. En attendant je voudrais faire quelques petits tests de réflexes et examiner votre plaie à la tête, on vous amènera votre petit déjeuner ensuite et je vous promets que vous verrez le Dr Mayfield.

Il laissa le médecin faire, le simple fait de se redresser et de vouloir sortir de son lit l'avait épuisé, sans parler de la nausée qui venait de faire connaître sa présence, et du mal de crâne lancinant.

- Bien, j'ai quelques questions.

- Ils disent tous ça !

- Je vous demande pardon.

- Non rien ! Allez-y !

- Bien, avez-vous des nausées ?

Mince, comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que j'essaie de me lever.

- D'où la nécessité de rester couché.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

- Je vous demande pardon.

- Non rien !

- Des raideurs dans la nuque ?

-Non !

- Des troubles de la vision ?

- Aucun.

- Des raideurs ou des faiblesses musculaires ?

- Non plus.

- Bien. Votre état semble stable, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le manque de sommeil.

- Normal on vient me poser des questions stupides toutes les deux heures, comment voulez-vous que je me repose dans ces conditions ?

- Agent Granger, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, l'infirmière vous a rarement réveillé. Combien de temps avez-vous dormi depuis qu'on vous a amené ici ?

- J'ai pas compté.

- Dans votre cas, le repos total et le sommeil sont d'aussi bons remèdes que les anti-oedémateux. Vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir, et les sédatifs sont contre indiqué comme nous avons besoin de vous réveillez toutes les deux heures

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos foutus sédatifs.

- Bien tant mieux, je vous laisse donc mettre en application votre traitement. Je passerai vous voir en début d'après-midi.

Jamais une matinée n'avait été aussi longue pour Megan, à croire qu'elle ne finirait jamais. La matinée s'était enfin achevée sans qu'aucune nouvelle affaire ne se présente à eux. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient filer à l'heure, direction l'hôpital, enfin si le cerbère à l'entrée voulait bien les laisser voir leur collègue. Megan se tourna vers Don et lui adressa la parole pour la première fois de la matinée.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Colby, Don ?

- Oui, j'ai appelé tout à l'heure, il n'est pas très coopératif avec le staff médical, mais il va bien. Je vais aller le voir là, le médecin m'a demandé de passer pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

- On peut venir avec toi ?

- Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici, vous le verrez en fin d'après-midi.

- Oui, enfin si on veut bien nous laisser le voir.

- Il sera calme et reposé, j'en fais mon affaire, vous le verrez tout à l'heure.

- Agent Granger, ça suffit maintenant, ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre les sangles aux poignets.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Si votre état l'exige et que deux médecins signent le formulaire, nous avons le droit.

- Je veux voir Ellie !

- C'est impossible pour l'instant, vous devez rester couché.

- Je veux la voir !

Le Dr Barnes leva les yeux au ciel, il avait qu'une seule envie, injecter un sédatif puissant dans la perf de son patient, mais il savait aussi que les conséquences pouvaient être graves et irréversibles. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour son patient, c'est lui qui allait finir épuisé. Il se frotta les yeux, il lui restait une alternative, accepter la solution du Dr Mayfield, même si elle ne lui plaisait guère, mais n'avait-il pas prêté serment de faire tout son possible pour soulager la douleur de ses patients.

- Emma, vous voulez bien demander au Dr Mayfield de descendre immédiatement, je sais qu'on vous a répondu qu'elle était en intervention toute la matinée, mais appelez son service et demandé leur si elle est sortie du bloc. Quand à vous, agent Granger, essayer de rester tranquille jusqu'à son arrivée, sinon je vous promets qu'on vous passe les sangles.

- Je veux la voir.

- Elle va descendre, un peu de patience.

Il avait presque atteint l'hôpital et il n'avait toujours pas déterminé quelle était la meilleure façon d'aborder son collègue. Le médecin avait été très clair ce matin, si Granger ne se calmait pas, il serait obligé de l'attacher à son lit et de le shooter, avec tous les risques que cela comportait pour sa santé. Don serait alors la personne qui devrait prendre les décisions médicales nécessaires. Il se redemanda pour la centième fois ce qui lui avait pris de signer ce formulaire, même si quelque part au fond de son esprit il savait que quelqu'un devait bien s'en charger et étant le supérieur de Colby, ce choix semblait judicieux. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas s'il devait le menotter lui-même à son lit, l'engueuler ou tenter une approche amie.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées pas un coup d'avertisseur sonore furieux, en relevant la tête il constata que le feu était vert. Il fit un signe d'excuse dans le rétro et redémarra, c'est alors que l'automobiliste furieux derrière lui décida de jouer au con en le doublant à toute allure. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour lui chercher des poux, il alluma donc le gyrophare avant de se lancer à la poursuite du chauffard indélicat, il le rattrapa deux pâtés de maison plus loin, dans un quartier résidentiel. Il perdit une heure supplémentaire à attendre que la police urbaine vienne cueillir le colis, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour l'insulter copieusement pendant ce laps de temps. Il atteignit enfin le parking de l'hôpital, bouchons et course poursuite combinés l'avaient mis en retard de deux heures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le Dr Barnes serait encore là pour le recevoir.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre 316 et toqua avant d'entrer, il n'était pas préparé au choc qui l'attendait. Le lit était vide et une fille de salle était en train de changer tous les draps.

- Il est où ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je sais juste qu'on m'a demandé de préparer la chambre pour le prochain patient.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que l'agent Granger est mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, je suis juste là pour faire le ménage. Je vais appeler une infirmière. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens de suite.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du lit et se prit la tête à deux mains, bon sang, il n'avait que deux heures de retard et le médecin l'aurait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils avaient du l'emmener faire des examens, ils allaient le ramener. Non, pas possible, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle nettoyait la chambre pour le prochain patient, Colby n'allait donc pas revenir.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Monsieur ?

- Ça va, merci ! Le Dr Barnes ?

Il a fini son service il y a une heure, il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous voir !

- Où est mon collègue ?

- Nous l'avons changé de service, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait une telle peur, le Dr Barnes nous a laissé une note à votre sujet mais j'ai eu une urgence avec un patient. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Il est vivant !

- Oui, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.

- Vous pouvez me donner le numéro de sa nouvelle chambre ?

- La 512, au cinquième.

- Vous savez pourquoi on l'a transféré ?

- Non, je viens juste de prendre mon service et Emma est descendue au laboratoire, mais le Dr Barnes m'a dit que le Dr Mayfield vous attendrait en haut, elle vous expliquera tout.

- Bien, merci.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bien, je monte.

Son coeur allait probablement sortir de sa poitrine, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé un collègue mourir seul et encore moins de le laisser mourir tout court. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre 512, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra et ce qu'il vit lui donna le deuxième plus grand choc de la journée, peut-être même celui de sa vie. Il se serait certainement effondré si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé au vol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Agent Eppes, vous m'entendez ? Emilie, la chaise, vite, je vais pas le retenir longtemps !

- Ça… Ça…. Ça… va, merci !

- Asseyez-vous deux minutes le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Je vous emmène dans mon bureau. Emilie, apportez-moi y un tensiomètre !

- Non… Non… Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de deux minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Bien, je vous emmène dans mon bureau, je vous dois une explication. Ah, j'oubliais, je suis le Dr Mayfield.

- Don Eppes, le supérieur de Colby.

- Oui, je sais, venez suivez-moi, si vous êtes prêt à vous lever.

- Ça va, merci !

- Bien, venez, je vous offre un café.

- Il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort.

- Nous sommes dans un hôpital agent Eppes !

- C'est Don.

- D'accord Don, appelez-moi Nora.

Il se laissa guider par le Dr Mayfield, enfin Nora jusqu'au bureau de celle-ci, comme un automate, ce qu'il venait de voir dans cette chambre mettrait du temps à s'effacer de ses rétines. Il comprenait peu à peu, mais il lui manquait encore une grande partie du puzzle, la femme devant lui serait sûrement à même de le combler. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'un verre ou d'un lit pour reprendre ses esprits, une fois qu'elle lui aurait expliqué, peut-être même bien des deux.

- Je vous en prie.

- Merci.

- Asseyez-vous, j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez en avoir besoin.

- Je crois aussi.

- Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Emma devait m'avertir de votre arrivée.

- J'ai deux heures de retard.

- Les bouchons ?

- Entre autres.

- Emma vous a raté de peu en bas, elle m'a appelé dès qu'elle a regagné son poste, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai dit à Colby que je me chargerais de l'explication, maintenant qu'il dort je préfère ne pas le réveiller. Ellie s'en chargera bien assez tôt.

- Ellie ?!

- Oui, Ellie Tessa Granger.

- Je…. J'ai… Enfin… J'ai…

- Je vous raconte tout et ensuite vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

- Par le début.

- Oui, bonne idée. Bien, je suppose que vous connaissiez Tessa ?

- Oui, c'était notre consultante pour les affaires avec implication médicale. Mais attendez, pourquoi « connaissiez » ?!

- Tessa est décédée il y a trois mois.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'en ai rien su. Elle est morte de quoi ?

- Elle a été renversée ici, un soir, alors qu'elle venait de finir sa garde. Un mari qui venait de perdre sa femme et qui a pris le volant en état de choc. Mais je devais commencer au début ?

- Oui, excusez-moi !

Le verre allait être de rigueur, il allait de surprise en surprise….

- Tessa a rencontré Colby dans vos bureaux il y a environ un an. Elle a résisté à son charme pendant deux semaines, avant de craquer. Ils se sont séparés après trois mois de romance, je ne sais pas exactement pour quelles raisons, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils l'ont fait calmement, en adultes responsables. Enfin bref, Tessa a découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois, deux semaines après leur rupture. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à reprendre contact avec Colby puisqu'ils étaient restés en bon terme. Elle voulait l'associer à sa décision. En tant que meilleure amie et obstétricienne je ne pouvais qu'approuver cette démarche.

- Va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec Granger à propos de l'usage des protections. Son père ne lui a donc jamais rien….

Trop tard, le mal était fait, il s'était laissé emporter, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée d'un Colby orphelin. Cela figurait bien sûr au dossier de ce dernier, cependant Don n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux informations personnelles de ses collègues. Mais avant qu'il puisse replonger trop loin dans ses pensées, Nora avait repris le fil de son récit.

- Vous savez, je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que Tessa avait finit par succomber au charme de Colby. Elle aussi était orpheline, ils avaient ça en commun et ils se comprenaient. Mais pour en revenir à votre remarque sur les protections, je ne suis pas aussi étonnée que vous. Je suppose que vous savez, puisque vous y avez droit tous les six mois, que tous les agents de la force publique, agences et unités confondues, passent un examen médical et qu'une partie de cet examen est un test du VIH. Pour les médecins, c'est pareil, nous courrons des risques tous les jours avec nos patients. Dans ces cas-là, quand on est sûr de son état de santé, pourquoi s'encombrer ? De plus Tessa prenait la pilule quand elle est tombée enceinte.

- Il y a tout comme un paradoxe dans ce que vous me racontez.

- Oui, j'ai été toute aussi surprise, mais je connaissais Tessa depuis longtemps et si elle avait eu un oubli de pilule elle me l'aurait dit, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Je crois que le plus drôle dans cette histoire ça été quand elle m'a demandé de convoquer le représentant du laboratoire médical qui commercialise la pilule que je lui prescrivais. Il est ressorti de mon bureau avec une teinte verdâtre, je ne l'aie pas revu depuis, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Toujours est t-il qu'après cet éclat Tessa est redevenue elle-même, elle avait eu ses cinq minutes de déprime, elle avait déchargé son trop plein sur le représentant, et elle pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa grossesse sereinement. Colby l'a soutenu dans ses décisions pendant tout ce temps, sans jamais chercher à faire pression et quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle désirait garder le bébé, il lui a promis de toujours être là et d'assumer sa part de responsabilité. Je peux vous dire Don, pour avoir vu défiler pas mal de monde dans ce bureau, que j'avais rarement vu deux personnes séparées et dans leur situation réagir avec autant d'intelligence. Il a suivi sa grossesse régulièrement, toujours là pour les examens, toujours un mot gentil, un vrai soutien pour Tessa. Il n'était pourtant pas question de recoller les morceaux entre eux. Puis le drame est arrivé.

Elle fit une pause dans son récit, elle était encore submergée par l'émotion trois mois après, Tessa lui manquait tous les jours. Don ne bougeait plus en face, il semblait captivé par le récit même s'il palissait un peu plus à chaque phrase, et comme il ne fit aucun commentaire elle poursuivit le fil de son histoire.

- Elle en était à sept mois et demi de grossesse quand cet homme l'a renversée. Elle souffrait de multiples blessures et le mieux que nous puissions faire pour elle c'était d'essayer de sauver sa fille. Nous l'avons donc maintenue aussi longtemps que possible, mais pas assez et deux semaines après l'accident nous avons été obligé de mettre Ellie au monde. Colby a très mal réagi, il se retrouvait une fois de plus livré à lui-même, avec une petite fille, dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Avec Tessa, cela semblait facile, ils étaient deux pour assumer l'éducation de la petite et ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais faire subir au bébé ce qu'ils avaient subi eux-mêmes dans leurs enfances, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que les choses se passaient aussi bien. Toujours est-il qu'Ellie avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir, grande prématurée, privée de sa mère, peu d'enfants passe le cap des deux semaines. Je n'ai pas revu Colby pendant tout un mois après le décès de Tessa, il refusait de voir sa fille, persuadé qu'il allait la perdre, je l'étais aussi à cette époque. Je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie et sa fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'accrocher à la vie, j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de faire venir Colby en réa néonatal, mais rien à faire…

Et puis, un soir, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ce soir là, je l'ai vu arriver. Il a refusé de rentrer pour voir sa fille, mais il est resté pendant deux heures devant la vitre de la salle à la regarder. Il est revenu comme ça tous les soirs, il refusait toujours de rentrer mais au moins il était là, ses allées et venues ont duré pendant trois semaines et puis l'état d'Ellie s'est subitement dégradé, je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que s'il voulait dire au revoir à sa fille c'était le moment. Ca me brisait le cœur de perdre Ellie, j'avais repris espoir, elle avait pratiquement passé le cap des deux mois.

Quand Colby est arrivé, j'ai mis une heure à le convaincre de rentrer dans la salle pour toucher sa fille au moins une fois. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que le miracle s'est produit. La petite respirait difficilement, son cœur était très faible, et elle n'avait plus eu de réactions depuis le matin. Colby a passé sa main dans la couveuse et a caressé le petit poing d'Ellie en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes, il est resté comme ça pendant une demi-heure, c'est à ce moment la que la petite a réagi, elle lui a attrapé le doigt et plus moyen de lui faire relâcher. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait encore de telles forces, pour moi elle était déjà partie, et elle m'a prouvé le contraire. Colby est resté avec elle toute la nuit et le matin j'ai eu du mal à le faire partir pour qu'il aille se reposer un peu.

Il est revenu deux heures plus tard, il n'a plus bougé de la couveuse, bizarrement l'état d'Ellie s'est amélioré à vue d'œil, et elle ouvrait les yeux le soir même. Il a ensuite passé tout son temps libre à l'hôpital ces trois dernières semaines, on a sorti Ellie de la couveuse il y a quatre jours, et il aurait pu la ramener à la maison dès la fin de semaine prochaine.

- Il aurait pu ? La situation a changé ?

- Oui, si on veut, d'abord Colby a été blessé et puis la petite nous a fait des caprices ces deux derniers jours.

- Elle va bien ?

- Je pense que vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais je dirais que oui, maintenant qu'elle est avec son père tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Et bien quand Colby a enfin accepté de la voir, l'état d'Ellie s'est subitement amélioré, alors que je m'étais résolue à la perdre elle aussi. Et aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Colby n'est pas venu la voir jeudi soir, alors qu'il n'avait raté aucune visites depuis trois semaines, et hier pas de visites puisqu'il était hospitalisé à l'étage du dessous. Que vous le croyez ou non, l'état d'Ellie s'est à nouveau dégradé, pas moyen de la faire dormir ou manger en deux jours, nous avons dû l'isoler des autres bébés et la remettre sous perf. Et là, elle est avec Colby depuis trois heures, elle a bu deux biberons et elle roupille comme une bienheureuse. Ça a du sens pour vous ?

- Aucun, mais pour moi c'est toute cette histoire qui n'a pas de sens.

- Ce n'est pas banal, je vous l'accorde. Mais les faits sont là, on n'a pas trop eu le choix, et regardez le résultat, ces deux-là sont enfin calme. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le Dr Barnes de faire monter un de ses patients dans le service maternité, mais au final il est tout aussi satisfait que moi du résultat. Je crois que je vais publier un article dans une revue spécialisée, le cas est plus qu'inhabituel, pour ma part c'est certainement la première et la dernière fois que j'ai un homme hospitalisé avec sa fille dans mon service.

- Vous allez faire sensation, je confirme.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Oui, quand comptait-il nous en informer ?!

- Je pense que son invitation à dîner de la semaine prochaine devait servir à ça.

- Oui, exact, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'il a invité toute l'équipe pour un dîner samedi prochain, mais pourquoi que maintenant ?

- Ça, faudra le lui demander !

- Comptez sur moi !

- Vous allez bien Don ? Vous avez l'air assez secoué.

- Vous ne le seriez pas si on venait de vous apprendre qu'un de vos collègues à une petite fille de presque trois mois et qu'il n'a jamais jugé bon de vous en parler ?

- Je crois que si, en effet.

- Bien, je dois retourner à mon bureau, je suis content de savoir que le problème d'agitation de mon collègue a enfin trouvé une solution, même si elle n'est pas banale. Je vais vite passer le voir, et en profiter pour dire bonjour à Ellie.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci. Je vais certainement mettre du temps à me remettre du choc initial, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller.

Il lui serra la main et la remercia de sa gentillesse, et avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Granger il lui laissa une carte avec ses coordonnées, au cas où. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait vraiment dû être aveugle ou très occupé pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait à Granger, faut dire que celui-ci avait bien caché son jeu. Et comble de tout, ce qui s'était passé juste après « l'accident » prenait du sens, Granger n'était pas vraiment incohérent, il réclamait simplement sa fille. « Sa fille », bizarre, il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort pour intégrer l'information : Granger, enfant orphelin maintenant père célibataire d'une petite fille de trois mois, quand est-ce que le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers ?

Il était à nouveau arrivé à la chambre 512, et même si cette fois il était préparé à voir une petite fille tenir fermement le doigt d'un de ses plus proches collègues et amis, il n'en resta pas moins hésitant la main sur la poignée de la porte avant d'entrer. Il décida de ne pas toquer au cas où le père et la fille seraient endormis mais poussa simplement la porte et encore une fois il eut l'impression de prendre une claque en pleine figure. Le bébé semblait réveillé mais calme, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas déranger Granger, qui lui semblait dormir. La petite avait les yeux grands ouverts et agitait gaiement un doigt de Granger qu'elle tenait fermement dans son petit poing. Elle était à croquer, il ne s'était jamais extasié sur les bébés, cette notion restant totalement abstraite pour lui, mais là il devait avouer qu'il avait une très jolie demoiselle devant les yeux.

- Dis donc jeune fille, tu vas finir par réveiller Granger en lui secouant le doigt comme ça !

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à utiliser le mot père, il lui faudrait certainement encore beaucoup de temps avant de se faire à l'idée. Ellie le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux comme si elle se demandait qui était ce type en train de lui raconter des bêtises.

- Bonjour Ellie ! Tu devrais être en train de dormir, il paraît que tu as du sommeil à rattraper. Que dirais-tu de retourner au pays des fées ?

Il tendit la main sans s'en rendre compte et toucha la joue de la petite, il n'avait jamais rien touché de plus doux. Après deux minutes de caresses apaisantes sur la joue du bébé et de mots doux, celle-ci rejoignit son père dans le sommeil.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Dr Ryan, n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle, elle avait suivi Don, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas un autre malaise. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la rassurait pleinement, elle aussi avait eu un peu de mal à intégrer l'idée au départ, mais finalement on s'y faisait. Colby ferait un très bon père pour Ellie, et puis elle était là pour l'aider au besoin, il n'était pas tout seul, elle saurait s'occuper de sa filleule. De plus, il y aurait Don, Tessa avait raison en affirmant qu'il ferait un très bon parrain pour Ellie, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Nora se souvenait encore de Tessa lui racontant à quel point elle appréciait travailler avec l'équipe de l'agent Eppes, ce dernier étant toujours avenant et très attentionné au bien-être de son équipe et Colby en parlait toujours comme d'un mentor.

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Colby de lui poser la question, celui-ci avait été d'accord avec le choix de Tessa, mais semblait tout de même anxieux à l'idée de lui demander. Nul doute que les évènements des derniers jours ne lui faciliteraient pas la tâche, mais il était de son devoir de père de penser à l'avenir de sa fille s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, la vie était si cruelle des fois.

L'après-midi avait été calme et l'absence de Don y était certainement pour quelque chose. Megan avait finit sa paperasse une heure plus tôt et elle attendait maintenant avec impatience, tout comme David, des nouvelles de Colby. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de Don, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait suffisamment réussi à calmer leur collègue pour qu'il puisse le voir.

- Quand on parle du loup !

- Tous aux abris ! Vol au dessous du radar conseillé.

- David, enfin ! Regarde il a l'air de meilleure humeur.

- Si tu le dis !

- Vos rapports de la journée sont terminés ?

- Oui, chef !

- Bien dans ce cas-là vous pouvez filer !

- On peut aller voir Colby ?

- Oui, il est calme et il se repose en ce moment, le temps que vous arriviez, avec les bouchons qu'il y a là dehors, il devrait être réveillé.

- Merci Don, on file donc. A demain.

- On risque de se retrouver là-bas, je passerai voir si tout va bien quand j'aurais terminé ici. Ah j'allais oublier, on l'a changé de chambre, il est au cinquième maintenant, chambre 512.

- Merci Don, à plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de leur répéter deux fois, Megan et David avaient attrapé leurs affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il se sentait un peu coupable de n'avoir rien dit pour Ellie, mais lui-même était encore sous le choc, et il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une longue explication. La réalité serait bien plus parlante que des mots, il n'empêche qu'il donnerait cher pour voir la tête de ses deux collègues au moment où ils rentreraient dans la chambre 512, mais il savait aussi qu'ils apprécieraient certainement un moment seul avec Colby, il retournerait à l'hôpital plus tard, en attendant sa propre paperasse l'attendait.

Ils avaient perçu le changement d'humeur de leur patron mais ils n'avaient cependant pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mieux valait filer avant que Don ne change d'avis ou qu'une affaire vienne leur enlever la possibilité de voir Granger. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils avaient perdus deux heures dans les bouchons, au point que David avait même proposé de mettre le gyrophare en route, Megan avait refusé, arguant qu'ils étaient des citoyens normaux une fois sortit du bureau. Ils se garèrent dans le parking souterrain avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale, David courrant presque, Megan avait eu du mal à le suivre. David s'était arrêté dans le hall, devant le panneau des différents services, et quand Megan le rejoignit enfin, il le fixait d'un air songeur.

- David ? David, ça ne va pas ?

- Don nous a bien dit cinquième étage ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

C'est bizarre, il n'y a que deux services à l'étage. La maternité et le service de pneumologie. Don ne nous a pourtant rien dit au sujet de problèmes respiratoires pour Colby, pourquoi l'aurait-on transféré dans ce service ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et encore une fois le trajet se fit en silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. David était inquiet et Megan n'était pas loin de partager l'angoisse de son collègue, même si elle restait persuadée que Don leur aurait parlé de complications s'il y en avait eu. L'ascenseur les déposa directement dans le service de maternité et Megan ne put s'empêcher de faire une halte devant la nursery, avant de suivre David qui avait à nouveau repris une bonne longueur d'avance. Elle le retrouva devant la chambre 512, il était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre fermée, blanc comme un linge, enfin si elle pouvait se permettre l'expression.

- David ? David ? DAVID ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?!

- Ce n'est pas la bonne chambre !

- Comment ça pas la bonne chambre ? Laisse-moi voir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

David ne pouvait plus bouger, ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait scotché sur place. Plus moyen de penser correctement, il avait vaguement enregistré, avant d'ouvrir la porte, que la chambre, même si elle était la dernière du service était encore dans l'espace maternité. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention tout de suite, son esprit étant entièrement focalisé sur l'état de santé de son ami.

- David, enfin qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu veux bien me laisser passer ?

Incapable de parler il fit un pas de côté pour permettre à sa collègue de recevoir le choc de sa vie, les gens commençaient à les regarder bizarrement dans le couloir et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Megan eut la même réaction que lui. Elle avait ouvert la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt murmurant un vague « Excusez-moi Madame, je me suis trompée de chambre ». David aurait certainement trouvé ça hilarant s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de rêver tout éveillé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça devait être ça, il devait encore être dans son lit, il rêvait et son réveil allait sonner d'un moment à l'autre, il se mit à rire nerveusement en pensant à la tête que ferait Colby quand il lui raconterait son rêve.

- Que faites vous devant la porte, vous ne voulez pas entrer ?

Les deux collègues sursautèrent en même temps, et quand il se retournèrent enfin, se fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un ours en peluche géant qui parlait. Plus tard, ils seraient incapables de dire, lequel des deux avait empêché l'autre de tomber, mais sur le moment le soutien qu'offrait l'autre n'était pas du luxe.

- Alors, vous n'entrez pas ?

Ce fut Megan qui retrouva sa voix en premier avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

- Alan ? C'est vous ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, c'est vrai qu'on ne me voit pas vraiment derrière ce truc, si vous saviez le mal de chien que j'ai eu à le faire rentrer dans la voiture. Alors, vous n'entrez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne chambre !

- Comment ça pas la bonne chambre ? J'était là il y a une heure, je suis juste parti le temps d'aller chercher Teddy.

- Teddy ?

- Oui, Teddy, l'ours en peluche pour Ellie.

- Ellie ?

- Mais enfin, Megan qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas trop, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer ?

- Ne me dites pas que mon fils vous a fait le même coup qu'à moi ? Il vous a vraiment laissé venir jusqu'ici sans vous expliquer ?

- Nous expliquer quoi Alan ?

- Et bien pour la petite Ellie, la fille de Colby.

David savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question et s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis dans une chaise opportunément placée là, celle qu'avait utilisé son patron deux heures plus tôt, il serait probablement tombé à la renverse. A côté de lui, Megan semblait soutenir le mur, à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse. Ils se mirent à bafouiller en même temps :

- Ell…. La… La fil…. La fi… fi…. Colby ?

- C'est vrai que le choc initial est rude, mais venez, entrez, je vais faire les présentations.

Encombré par Teddy, Alan dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte et il lui fallut encore deux autres essais pour arriver à le faire passer par la porte. Derrière lui, les deux collègues de son fils semblaient avoir décollé de la planète terre pour rejoindre une autre galaxie. A l'intérieur de la chambre, rien ne semblait avoir changé, Ellie dormait toujours à poings fermés, un doigt de son père fermement serré dans l'un deux, Colby quant à lui, était couché sur le côté, le pauvre il aurait certainement une belle crampe en se réveillant, pas facile de rester la main étendue aussi longtemps sans en ressentir les conséquences.

- Chut, entrez. Ne faites pas de bruit, ils dorment.

Megan suivit de près par David se pencha sur le berceau de la petite. Difficile de croire que cette petite merveille était la fille de leur ami.

- Voici Ellie Tessa Granger. Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous de descendre boire un café à la cafétéria et je vous explique tout ?

- On vous suit.

- Megan, vous venez ?

- J'arrive.

Elle effleura la joue du bébé avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation et suivit à contre cœur les deux hommes qui étaient déjà sorti de la chambre.

Une fois confortablement installé, un café chaud à la main, et n'ayant réussi à tirer que des réponses monosyllabiques des deux jeunes gens en face de lui, Alan commença son récit. Cette fois c'était lui qui avait la très nette impression de venir d'une autre planète et de parler une langue étrangère, mais il se lança tout de même.

- Je suis arrivé il y a deux heures, j'étais dans le centre, au refuge pour les sans-abri, je leur donne un petit coup de main de temps en temps. Enfin bref, comme je n'avais pas pu voir Colby hier soir, je me suis dit que je pourrais éventuellement passer voir si on m'autoriserait à une visite. J'ai eu le même choc que vous, j'ai dû rester assis sur cette chaise à côté de la porte pendant dix bonnes minutes, les infirmières m'ont ensuite dit que j'étais le deuxième à avoir fait un malaise devant cette chambre aujourd'hui.

- Don ?

- Oui, Don ! Toujours est-il que la marraine de la petite est venue me parler ensuite. C'est la chef du service maternité, c'était aussi la meilleure amie de Tessa, la mère d'Ellie.

- C'était ?

- Tessa Ryan est morte il y a trois mois, elle a été renversé par un mari qui sortait d'ici alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme.

Alan venait enfin de finir son récit et un seul regard aux deux personnes en face, lui suffit pour comprendre qu'ils mettraient plus de temps que lui à s'en remettre. David semblait le plus abattu des deux.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

- Je vous demande pardon Megan.

- Colby a eu quelques passages à vide au cours de ces dix derniers mois, je comprends mieux maintenant. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit à personne.

David s'était levé à ce moment-là, incapable d'en entendre plus. C'en était beaucoup trop pour lui, il pensait encore jusqu'à il y a pas très longtemps que Colby était son meilleur ami. Dire qu'il avait culpabilisé de ne pas s'être montré plus attentif. Il n'entendit pas Megan approcher mais sentit qu'elle lui posait une main sur l'épaule.

-David ? Ça va ?

- Tout va très bien, merveilleusement bien !

- On peut en parler si tu veux.

- Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire !

- David, et si tu laissais à Colby une chance de s'expliquer.

- De nous expliquer quoi, qu'il a une petite fille de trois mois, que la mère de la petite est morte ? Attends, j'ai certainement du oublier quelque chose !

- Ne crois pas que ça été facile pour lui. Tu t'imagines ce qu'il a du endurer ces dix derniers mois en gardant tout ça pour lui ? Le fardeau que cela a dû être ?

-Personne ne lui a demandé de le faire. En général, c'est à ça que serve les amis.

- David, je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à tout ça. On remonte avec Alan, il dit que les infirmières ne vont pas tarder à réveiller Colby pour voir si sa contusion cérébrale ne s'est pas aggravée. C'est l'occasion de lui parler.

- Je crois que je n'en ai pas très envie.

- David, s'il te plait, je te le répète, ne crois pas que cela soit facile pour lui. Viens avec nous.

Il se laissa entraîner par Megan, pour lui faire plaisir, même si au fond de lui il était convaincu que peu importe l'explication que Colby fournirait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas sa trahison.

La montée en ascenseur se fit dans le silence le plus total, Megan ne voulait pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui ferait changer David d'avis. Elle aussi était déçue, Colby n'avait pas jugé bon de se confier, elle aussi pensait, apparemment à tort, qu'il formait une équipe soudée et qu'en cas de problème, ils n'hésiteraient pas à se confier l'un à l'autre. Quelle désillusion !

En arrivant dans le couloir, ils aperçurent Don faire les cents pas devant la chambre. Ils avaient du passer pas mal de temps à la cafétéria, pour qu'il soit déjà là.

- Où étiez-vous tous passés ?

- Ton père nous a fourni l'explication que tu as omis de nous donner.

- Je pensais que Colby serait à même de la fournir.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais quand même pu nous épargner le choc initial.

- Personne ne me l'a épargné à moi !

- Don Eppes ! Tu changes de ton immédiatement !

- Ecoute Papa, je crois que tout le monde a été secoué par cette histoire, si on essayait tous de se calmer. On pourra voir Colby dans cinq minutes, les infirmières sont en train de s'assurer qu'il a toujours toute sa tête.

- J'en doute !

- David !

Don, Alan et Megan s'étaient exclamé en même temps. Personne n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Par contre ne restez pas trop longtemps, ces deux-là ont toujours besoin de repos. Je reviens dans cinq minutes avec le biberon d'Ellie.

-Merci.

Colby était assis dans son lit, quand ses collègues et amis entrèrent dans la pièce. Il était pâle et ne se sentait pas très bien, de la sueur lui coulait dans le dos, il savait qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre affronter ce moment, il l'avait simplement imaginé différemment. Le repas qu'il avait prévu pour la semaine prochaine aurait du lui permettre de leur présenter Ellie dans de biens meilleures conditions. Maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur et pas à cent pour cent de ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques, il avait du mal à lever le nez de son couvre-lit. Quand il le releva enfin, Don était au pied de son lit et le regardait sévèrement, Megan était penché au-dessus du berceau d'Ellie qui lui avait enfin rendu son doigt. David quant à lui était planté devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, les mains dans les poches et les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait tout le fardeau de la terre. Le seul qui semblait avoir un comportement normal était Alan, il s'était assis dans le rocking-chair de la pièce et regardait Megan et Ellie d'un œil bienveillant. Le silence sembla s'éterniser, personne n'osant prendre la parole, il savait bien que c'était lui qui devait des explications à tout le monde mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche. Finalement un léger bruit à la porte le fit sortir de sa transe, l'infirmière était de retour avec le biberon d'Ellie.

- Vous voulez que je l'emmène pour lui donner ?

- Non ! Je peux lui donner !

Megan et Alan s'étaient exclamés en même temps sans laisser le temps à Colby de répondre, l'infirmière lui tendit tout de même le biberon.

- Tenez Megan, prenez le rocking-chair se sera plus confortable pour lui donner le biberon.

- Merci Alan ! Colby, je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Attention à sa tête.

- J'ai déjà vu et tenu un bébé avant Granger !

- Désolé !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention, c'est promis. Allez viens jeune demoiselle, c'est l'heure de manger.

Personne n'avait soufflé mot durant l'échange, tout le monde semblait captivé par la scène, même David avait lâché le paysage des yeux pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Colby n'avait pas quitté Ellie du regard, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Megan, mais il n'en était pas moins anxieux. Personne en dehors du personnel médical ne s'était jamais encore occupé d'Ellie. Il devrait apprendre à laisser les autres s'occuper de sa fille, une chose de plus à mettre sur sa liste des nécessités à intégrer, à croire qu'elle n'en finirait jamais. Nora lui avait dit qu'il en apprendrait tous les jours, en attendant il aurait bien besoin de savoir comment ce sortir de ce mauvais pas, maintenant qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, si on lui donnait la chance de retourner en arrière, il ferait les choses différemment. On entendait maintenant que les petits bruits de succions que faisait Ellie en tétant goulûment son biberon. Megan semblait aux anges, si seulement sa fille avait le pouvoir d'apaiser tout le monde dans la pièce, il serait le plus heureux des hommes, mais il ne devait pas essayer de se décharger de son fardeau, c'était à lui d'assumer. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment par où, il était épuisé avant même de commencer et sa tête le faisait toujours horriblement souffrir.

- Je crois que je vous dois une explication.

- Tu crois ?

- Don, laisse-le s'exprimer.

- Ce n'est pas grave Alan.

- Bien on t'écoute, comment tu expliques qu'on ne découvre qu'aujourd'hui l'existence d'Ellie ?

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Par le début Granger, par le début.

- Bien, Nora m'a dit qu'elle vous avait expliqué pour l'essentiel.

- Exact, on veut savoir pourquoi on ne l'apprend que maintenant.

- Donnie, laisse-le s'exprimer.

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Quand Tessa m'a appelé pour m'annoncer sa grossesse j'ai un peu paniqué, je me sentais responsable. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance et je m'étais toujours juré de ne pas reproduire le processus, je crois que j'avais même inconsciemment décidé de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de garder ça pour moi dans un premier temps, j'avais tellement honte de moi, j'étais en train de replonger dans mon enfance, comment avais-je pu être négligeant au point de concevoir un enfant qui allait forcément souffrir de cette situation bizarre. Et puis les mois ont passé, tout ce passait très bien avec Tessa, on peut même dire que je commençais à reprendre confiance, si on était capable de réagir en adulte responsable maintenant, peut-être que le bébé serait heureux. Ensuite Tessa est morte, et j'ai replongé dans mes angoisses.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ce moment-là ? Bon sang Granger, je pensais quand même ne pas être inaccessible à ce point, j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être à l'écoute de mes hommes.

- Je sais. En fait c'est à cause de vos regards à l'instant présent, que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai eu droit à ces regards pendant toute mon enfance, vous savez le regard de pitié pour le pauvre petit orphelin qui n'a pas de famille. C'est exactement le même regard que vous avez tous en ce moment et je ne voulais pas avoir à vivre ça tous les jours au bureau. J'avais juste besoin de la routine et de gens normaux autour de moi, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup. Pour Ellie, c'est pareil, j'étais persuadé de la perdre, quand je l'ai vu juste après sa naissance, elle était si petite, et tout ce que je distinguais d'elle sous le respirateur, les perfs et fils divers, c'était un tout petit morceau de son ventre rose. Quand on la voit aujourd'hui on a du mal à croire qu'elle était aussi fragile, le moindre petit microbe aurait très bien pu…

Colby ne pu achever sa phrase, il avait la gorge nouée, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait comme ses parents, en abandonnant sa fille les premières semaines de sa vie… Et même si aujourd'hui il ne laisserait plus rien les séparer, il avait quand même conscience de son comportement méprisable. Cette petite n'avait pas demandé à perdre sa mère et encore moins à venir au monde, tout comme lui au moment de sa naissance et pourtant c'était bel et bien lui qui en avait fait les frais. Il avait préféré sauvegarder sa petite vie, travailler pour ne pas penser qu'il avait une petite fille mourante à l'hôpital, c'était David sans le savoir qu'il l'avait poussé à se rendre à l'hôpital ce fameux soir. Il était ensuite revenu encore et encore sans pouvoir se résoudre à entrer pour la voir de près mais au moins il était là, et même si Nora lui disait le contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il était venu plus tôt, peut-être qu'Ellie aurait moins souffert en couveuse.

Don était en colère, il n'acceptait toujours pas qu'un de ses hommes ait préféré garder pour lui un secret aussi pesant. Depuis le jour où il avait pris en charge des séances d'entraînement de recrues à Quantico au jour où on lui avait donné sa propre équipe, il avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours être là, à l'écoute. La bonne santé mentale et la bonne entente dans une équipe pouvaient leur sauver la vie en intervention. On arrive à rien avec une équipe qui part en lambeaux, et c'est ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, d'abord Dwayne Carter et ensuite Ellie, Granger accumulait les gaffes. Pour la défense de celui-ci, il pouvait dire que son explication pour Ellie était plutôt valable, l'affaire Carter quand à elle, mettrait un peu plus de temps à se faire oublier. Il décida néanmoins de faire un geste, il bougea du pied du lit et alla poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Colby qui regardait maintenant dans le vide.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de temps pour digérer l'information et je suis désolé pour le regard, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou te donner l'impression que je m'apitoie sur ton sort, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis simplement effaré par ton histoire et très déçu que tu n'es pas jugé pouvoir me faire confiance, c'est la base de tout dans une équipe, je te confie ma vie tous les jours et c'est pareil pour toi, sans cette confiance nous sommes morts. Ne recommence jamais un truc comme ça, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Don n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, mais le regard que lui lança Colby à ce moment là disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il lui disait qu'il était réellement désolé.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser avant qu'on se fasse jeter d'ici. Allez, tout le monde dehors. On reviendra demain.

- Merci à vous, merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance vous savez, je voulais simplement que tout reste normal.

- Ecoute Colby, c'est fait c'est fait, nous allons aller de l'avant. Oublions tout ça. Tiens je te rends ta petite merveille, elle vient de s'endormir.

- Merci Megan. Alan je voulais vous remercier pour l'ours en peluche, c'est vraiment….

- Ça me fait plaisir, il s'appelle Teddy.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le seul qui n'avait pas bougé était David, tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui échappait encore et il était comme Don, pour lui, la confiance était la base de tout, et même s'il comprenait les motivations de Colby il ne s'en sentait pas moins blessé. Celui-ci l'interpella avant qu'il suive le reste du groupe.

- David ?

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins en bas.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, Megan en dernière, elle était fascinée par la petite mais elle craignait aussi la réaction de David.

- David, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne te fatigue pas.

- J'ai joué au con, je m'en rends compte, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi, au contraire. Tu te souviens de ce soir il y a un peu plus d'un mois, celui où tu m'as emmené dans ce petit bar où il jouait du Jazz.

- Je crois que oui.

- J'avais pas été voir ma fille depuis sa naissance et j'y suis allé ce soir là après notre soirée.

- Pourquoi ce soir là ?

- Tu as dis quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir, j'ai bien failli tout te dire, mais j'ai eu peur de voir ta manière de te comporter changer.

- Tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

- David, encore une fois ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est simplement que les gens changent sans s'en rendre compte, sans penser à mal, mais d'un seul coup ils deviennent différents et se comportent différemment parce qu'ils ont pitié de toi. J'avais un meilleur ami quand j'étais petit et quand il a su qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir jouer chez moi, parce que justement je n'avais pas de chez moi il s'est mis à changer, il passait de plus en plus de temps avec les autres enfants et au final j'ai passé toute mes récréations à jouer seul dans mon coin. Ce n'est pas vraiment une période dont j'aime me souvenir.

- C'était quoi la phrase ?

- La phrase ?

- Oui celle qui t'a donné envie d'aller voir ta fille ?

- Tu m'as dit que les occasions de réparer ces erreurs étaient trop rares pour laisser passer la chance de le faire quand celles-ci se présentaient.

- J'ai dit ça, moi ? Tu es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr qu'un et un font deux.

- Je m'épate des fois.

- Merci, David.

- On est des adultes maintenant, plus des gamins dans une cours de collège. N'oublie plus jamais que je suis toujours là pour n'importe quoi, enfin sauf pour changer les couches, là tu te débrouilleras tout seul, tu t'en souviendras ?

- Je n'oublierais plus, c'est promis. Tu es sûr pour les couches, je crois qu'Ellie a besoin d'être changé.

- Je vais te filer un coup de main comme je suis un mec sympa.

- C'est gentil. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche le bouton d'appel pour sonner l'infirmière.

- Ah, je me disais aussi !

- Bien, je vous laisse avant de me faire jeter, je repasserai demain avec les autres.

- David ?

- Oui ?

- Merci, vraiment.

David quitta la pièce en hochant la tête, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et il était content d'avoir crevé l'abcès avec son partenaire, il faudrait certainement un peu de temps avant que les choses redeviennent comme avant mais elles le redeviendraient.


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine plus tard Colby ramenait enfin Ellie chez eux, il avait quitté l'hôpital en même temps qu'elle. Les infirmières avaient été extraordinaires pendant cette semaine, elles lui avaient appris comment bien prendre soin de sa fille, Nora ayant insisté pour qu'il reste aussi, arguant qu'il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces une fois à la maison avec Ellie. C'est Don qui devait les ramener à la maison mais il avait appelé une heure plus tôt en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire sur les bras et qu'il essayerait d'envoyer son père. Colby avait répondu qu'ils en avaient déjà tous beaucoup fait et qu'Ellie et lui prendraient un taxi pour rentrer. 

Le trajet lui avait donné l'occasion de penser à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Il s'était rendu compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait fait en excluant tout le monde. Ils avaient tous été extraordinaire, même Charlie, Larry et Amita étaient venu passer du temps avec le bébé et lui. L'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une famille était renforcée tous les jours. Alan avait été le plus présent, se comportant comme un vrai grand-père, au grand désespoir de ses fils à qui il rappelait maintenant tous les jours qu'il adorerait avoir des petits enfants. Megan et David avaient passé toutes leurs soirées à l'hôpital, Megan couvait Ellie comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, David et lui avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler de leurs enfances respectives. Quand à Don, son attitude était encore assez distante mais il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître détendu, il avait passé quelque soirée avec eux, des fois simplement à discuter ou à regarder le match qui passait, avec David et lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par le chauffeur de taxi qui venait de stopper la voiture devant son immeuble, leur immeuble.

- Voilà, ma puce, on est arrivé chez nous. Il va falloir être indulgente les premiers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ta chambre.

Il avait acheté toutes les fournitures nécessaires, récoltant bien souvent quelques regards bizarres de la part des vendeuses et clientes, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout s'il n'y connaissait rien en bébé. Il avait tout entreposé dans sa chambre et au salon le temps de refaire les peintures dans l'ancienne chambre d'ami. Ellie dormirait dans son couffin au moins pour cette nuit, il lui monterait son berceau demain, aujourd'hui allait être une journée de prise de repaires aussi bien pour lui que pour Ellie. A dire vrai il était complètement terrorisé à l'idée de mal faire, de se tromper dans les doses et fréquences des biberons, de mal l'habiller, de trop la couvrir ou pas assez, d'avoir de l'eau trop chaude pour son bain… La liste était longue, mais en même temps il était ravi de pouvoir enfin passer du temps seul avec sa fille.

Du temps, il allait en avoir, Don l'avait finalement suspendu pour un mois sans solde, punition qui allait coïncider avec son mois de congé maladie, il ne perdrait donc pas de salaire, il suspectait Don de l'avoir fait exprès, il aurait pu lui donner son mois sans solde après son congé maladie. Colby aurait accepté la sanction sans rechigner, il l'avait amplement mérité et le temps qu'il pourrait passer avec Ellie serait précieux. Il serait obligé de la confier à une nounou au moment de reprendre le travail et cette idée le terrifiait, allait-il vraiment passer toute sa vie de père à se faire des cheveux blancs ? Sans aucun doute !

Il posa son attirail sur le pas de la porte, il l'avait chargé comme une mule à sa sortie d'hôpital, la moindre sortie avec Ellie deviendrait une vraie expédition au vu de tout ce qu'il devrait emporter avec eux. La clé, qu'avait-il fait de cette foutue clé ? Dans la poche de sa veste bien sûr, David le lui avait dit quand il était venu lui rapporter les affaires propres qu'il était passé chercher ici.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à mettre la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, il faisait sombre et il se dépêcha d'allumer la lumière du couloir, il déposa d'abord le couffin d'Ellie dans le salon avant de retourner chercher ce qui restait sur le pas de la porte pour tout transporter au salon. Quelque chose y avait changé sans qu'il puisse dire quoi, il chercherait plus tard, en attendant il allait faire visiter l'appartement à Ellie. Il sortit donc sa fille de son couffin, un peu comme s'il manipulait un colis précieux, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

- Voila ta maison, ma puce ! Nous allons vivre ici tous les deux et tu auras ta propre chambre, je vais te la montrer, elle n'est pas encore terminé mais je te garantie qu'elle te plairait une fois finie.

Il ouvrit la porte et resta cloué sur place. Devant lui se tenait sa famille, ils étaient tous là, Nora, Don, Megan, David, Alan, Charlie, Larry et Amita. Un flash l'aveugla momentanément et quand sa vision revint à la normale il eut un deuxième choc, la chambre ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait laissé. Les peintures étaient terminées, le berceau trônait au milieu de la pièce, la commode et la table à langer étaient montées, Teddy trônait dans le rocking-chair et le mobile qu'il avait choisi avec Tessa tournait lentement au dessus du berceau.

- Ferme la bouche Granger, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau !

- Donne moi cette petite merveille avant de la faire tomber !

Tout le monde parlait en même temps, lui n'avait pas bougé, il avait laissé Megan prendre Ellie et il contemplait la chambre sans oser croire ce qu'il voyait. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle vite, avant de se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde, il n'oublierait jamais ce moment, ils venaient de leur faire un cadeau merveilleux, même si lui ne pensait pas vraiment le mériter. C'est Don qui réussit enfin à le tirer de ses pensées :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais être le seul à ne pas recevoir la surprise de ta vie. On y a tous eu droit, il n'y avait pas de raison que tu y échappes Granger.

- Je… Je… Sais pas quoi dire, je… C'est tellement….

- Oui on sait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Quand ?

- C'est David qui a vendu la mèche en revenant de ton appart. Il a vu tous les cartons dans le salon et on a pensé te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Ça semble réussi.

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Nous sommes tous quittes alors.

- Je crois qu'il me reste le champagne que j'avais prévu pour samedi soir au frais. Je vous offre un verre ?

- T'as plutôt intérêt Granger !

- Megan, je peux reprendre Ellie, si tu veux.

- Non, non, pas la peine, occupe toi du champagne !

- Bien, Madame !

Ils étaient tous sortis de la chambre pour se rendre au salon. Seul Colby n'avait pas bougé, ses jambes semblant collées sur place, la chambre était magnifique, il n'aurait sûrement pas mieux fait. Une fois de plus il fut envahi par la culpabilité d'avoir tenu tous ses amis à l'écart, il ne méritait pas autant d'efforts de leurs parts.

- Colby ?

- Don ?

- On commence à avoir soif là dedans !

- J'arrive !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu pourras changer la disposition des meubles si quelque chose ne te conviens pas.

- Non c'est parfait.

- Alors que ce passe t-il ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais merdé et que je ne méritais pas tout ça.

- T'as raison et c'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait pour Ellie.

- Merci. Don ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Demande toujours.

- Avec Tessa, on avait pensé que…

-Que ?

- On voulait faire une grande fête avec tout nos amis juste avant la naissance d'Ellie. On souhaitait également te demander de devenir le parrain du bébé ce soir là, malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement et Tessa est décédé avant qu'on puisse organiser cette soirée.

- Parrain, moi?

- Oui, enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est juste que… Tessa t'aimait vraiment beaucoup et j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui pour te poser cette question. Enfin je veux dire, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'est jamais sûr de rien dans notre métier. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Ellie vive l'enfer que j'ai vécu étant gamin. Nora aura la garde d'Ellie si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, mais elle aura aussi besoin d'une présence masculine.

- Tu veux dire pour botter le train aux garçons qui oserait l'approcher plus tard ?

- Par exemple !

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! Mais Granger, je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire descendre !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Donnie ? On commence à avoir vraiment très soif au salon !

- On arrive Papa. Allez viens Granger, il est temps d'ouvrir le champagne.

Alan était arrivé dans la pièce juste au bon moment, Colby était sur le point de laisser l'émotion le gagner et Alan venait de le sauver d'une situation embarrassante supplémentaire. Il suivit donc Don jusqu'au salon, tout le monde était installé et Ellie semblait dormir dans les bras de Megan. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour chercher le dit champagne ainsi que des flûtes. Et une fois de plus il fut surpris par la bienveillance de ses amis, le frigo était plein de victuailles fraîches.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa gaiement entre rires et discussions. Ellie avait fait le tour de tous les bras de la pièce, même Larry s'était laissé attendrir par ses grands yeux bleus. David avait lancé une plaisanterie à ce moment là, sur le fait qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place du pauvre garçon qui tenterait de faire du charme à Ellie un jour ou l'autre, il risquerait fort de se faire descendre par l'un des meilleurs tireurs du bureau.

Colby et Don avaient alors échangé un regard qui en disait long sur la complicité retrouvée des deux hommes. Don n'était pas du genre à regarder en arrière, Colby avait fait une bêtise, il avait été sanctionné pour, maintenant il fallait repartir de l'avant et oublier. Colby reprendrait le travail dans un mois et Don était bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette erreur ruiner la dynamique de l'équipe.

- Bien nous allons vous laisser, je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous retrouver et prendre vos marques. N'hésite pas à appeler, peu importe l'heure, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Don.

Tous les autres s'étaient levés et Megan avait rendu Ellie à son père. Ils défilèrent tous pour leur dire au revoir. Nora avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il l'appelle à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit mais elle lui avait aussi recommandé de ne pas s'inquiéter pour un rien, il apprendrait au fur et à mesure. Ils eurent tous un mot gentil avant de partir, David fut le dernier à franchir le pas de la porte et il serra son ami dans ses bras avant d'entendre Ellie protester.

- Et ne rend pas ton père chèvre, jeune demoiselle, sinon ton oncle David sera obligé de le supporter toute la journée au bureau.

- Merci, David, vous êtes tous vraiment super.

- Essaye de ne plus l'oublier.

- Promis.

Colby referma la porte sur David et attendit d'entendre les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur le palier avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de sa fille.

- Nous voilà seul mon ange. Que dirais-tu de faire une petite ballade, nous devons aller voir quelqu'un tous les deux.

Ellie regardait son père avec de grands yeux et ce dernier se demanda ce que sa fille pouvait bien penser à ce moment-là. Il l'habilla le plus chaudement possible avant de la déposer délicatement dans le couffin qui était resté au salon. Il héla un taxi dans la rue et lui donna l'adresse de leur destination.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le cimetière où reposait Tessa ne se trouvait pas très loin de son appartement, mais il était trop épuisé pour faire le chemin à pieds, mais pas assez pour renoncer à la visite qu'il s'était promis de faire avec Ellie à leur sortie d'hôpital.

Beaucoup de fleurs avaient fanés depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il posa le couffin d'Ellie, qui s'était endormi dans la voiture, à côté de la tombe de sa mère, avant de commencer à la nettoyer. Il avait acheté un nouveau bouquet de fleurs à l'entrée du cimetière.

Bonjour Tessa. Devine qui je t'amène aujourd'hui. On nous a enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Ellie va beaucoup mieux, c'est une petite fille en pleine forme. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point, elle à tes yeux et quand elle me regarde j'ai l'impression de te retrouver dans son regard.

Il sorti Ellie de son couffin, la petite commençait à s'agiter, le mouvement apaisant de la voiture ayant fini de la bercer.

Voilà Tessa, je te présente ta fille : Ellie Tessa. Je te promets de prendre bien soin d'elle, je sais que je n'ai pas été présent pour elle les premiers temps et je le regrette tellement maintenant, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je lui parle de toi tous les jours et j'ai gardé toutes nos photos pour les lui montrer plus tard. On doit y aller maintenant, ça va être l'heure du biberon, mais nous reviendrons, c'est promis.

Il se releva, sa fille toujours callé au creux de ses bras, il réalisait à quelle point il était privilégié de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, Tessa n'aurait jamais cette chance, cela lui brisait le cœur et même s'il était persuadé qu'elle devait veiller sur sa fille de quelque part là-haut, il n'en ressentait pas moins son absence.

Il fit une dernière halte avant de prendre le chemin du retour, Don lui avait indiqué l'endroit en quittant l'appartement tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'assister à l'enterrement de son compagnon d'armes, celui-ci l'avait trahi mais il avait payé le prix fort, il méritait que Colby vienne lui rendre hommage. La halte fut brève, mais elle lui permit de faire la paix, il était maintenant prêt pour sa nouvelle vie, leur nouvelle vie.

De retour à la maison, Colby avait donné le biberon à sa fille dans le rocking-chair de sa chambre, il avait passé un moment absolument merveilleux à la regarder, il ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle. Il l'avait ensuite changé pour la nuit, prenant encore une fois son temps, il redoutait tellement le moment où il fermerait la porte de la chambre d'Ellie pour rejoindre la sienne. Chacun aurait désormais sa chambre, Nora avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point, s'il laissait Ellie dormir dans sa chambre à lui, jamais la petite ne s'habituerait à passer du temps sans lui, ce qui arriverait fatalement au moment où Colby reprendrait le travail. Ils ne devaient pas rester dans cette relation quasi fusionnel, sous peine d'aller au devant de sérieux ennuis.

Il déposa donc un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la border dans son nouveau berceau. Le mobile au dessus de sa tête tournait paresseusement, elle semblait captivée par les mouvements et peu à peu ses yeux se fermaient, elle avait bien essayé de lutter contre le sommeil, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Colby avait alors allumé le petit lecteur cd qu'il avait acheté pour la chambre d'Ellie avant de le programmer pour un arrêt automatique. Il appuya sur le bouton marche et se dirigea une dernière fois vers le berceau, Ellie avait maintenant les yeux quasiment fermés, la berceuse terminerait de l'endormir. Il ferma doucement la porte, le petit appareil qui lui permettrait d'entendre Ellie dans sa main. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'écroula épuisé sur le lit, il s'endormit au son de la berceuse qu'il avait choisi pour Ellie :

_Hush now baby don't you cry_

_Rest your wings my butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this lullaby_

_No though I must leave, my child_

_But I would stay here by your side_

_And if you wake before I'm gone_

_Remember this sweet lullaby_

_And all love through darkness_

_Don't you ever stop believing_

_With love forlon_

_With love you will find your way_

_My love_

_The world has turned the day to dark_

_I leave this night with heavy heart_

_When I return to dry your eyes_

_I will send this lullaby_

_Yes I will send this lullaby_

_Oooooohhh_

Chanson Lullaby, tiré du nouvel album de Josh Groban, « Awake »


End file.
